


unsaturated

by supernaturalsun



Series: acetylene [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2020 Stanley Cup Playoffs, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, life in the hotel bubble, the fault of ej's collarbone, tyson didn’t get traded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalsun/pseuds/supernaturalsun
Summary: EJ left his collarbone and his neck on display for the whole flight to Edmonton.Obviously Tyson has to do something about it.
Relationships: Tyson Barrie/Erik Johnson, Tyson Barrie/Erik Johnson/Gabriel Landeskog/Nathan MacKinnon, they're all together but this is just a tyson/ej scene
Series: acetylene [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901284
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	unsaturated

**Author's Note:**

> Today I discovered [this gif](https://64.media.tumblr.com/670852c2f13264e15be7d3432197c31b/d884c4b95f1835ca-dc/s500x750/a6c03ce56e6b08ed62d446bf00e898de74d012b7.gif) of EJ. @tillyenna said EJ needed a hickey and I wrote this in like half an hour while at work. It happens.

EJ has barely been in his room for all of five minutes when there’s a knock at his door. His first instinct is to think staff, of the team or of the hotel, bringing him something he forgot somewhere on the way. Gabe’s settling himself in the adjoining room and he saw Nate and Tyson entering rooms just on the other side of the hallway. 

The thought of his partners being so close to him brings a huge, very stupid but very real, smile on his face. Being all together during the different phases of practice had been _so good_ , he can’t wait to have this much time close to them after months being apart.

The lockdown had taken them by full surprise. Sure in december they had all heard about what was happening in China. EJ listened to the news when things moved West, reaching Europe and mostly Italy in the beginning.

Back then, it had felt like they were safe. Like the virus wouldn’t reach the US or they would just have to adjust, play without fans in the arena. On the 12th of March, the announce to pause the league came like a punch to the gut. One you could have prepared yourself for but one that hurt nonetheless.

In the following days, the talks about closing the borders intensified and decisions had to be made in a handful of moments. Gabe went back to Sweden, Nate to Nova Scotia, Tyson to Victoria. EJ the only one staying in the US, up in Minnesota.

The crisis had screamed _family reunion._ And, the four of them were family, that much has been clear as day for years now, but in the end, they all knew why they couldn’t make it work this time.

It’s not like the decision had been easy, EJ remembers tense Skype exchange and cold times to be fixed in the beginning, the stress of the situation not helping anywhere. The thing is, they _have_ been doing this for years and the four of them, they’ve gotten some mad communication skills somewhere along the way. They had to, to make this work.

So EJ spent three months without his partners, trading kisses good night for sweet text messages, morning cuddles for thirst trap selfies (those were all Nate and Gabe).

Seeing them again in June felt like his lungs getting their 100% ability to breathe back. Complete again.

(That is sappy as hell but _holy shit_ , does EJ love them.)

Lost in thoughts for longer than he’s used to, EJ tries to school his features to go answer the door when the knocking grows more insistent.

It’s Tyson, and, in retrospect, EJ should have known. _Obviously._

He’s still wearing the plain white shirt EJ chose for him when they left Gabe’s place that morning, the one that outlines the tan his skin got during lockdown. EJ takes a second to appreciate how good it makes Tyson look, biceps flexing under the material, and his smile comes back instantly. 

They’re having a small moment that Tyson breaks by honest to god whining before entering EJ’s room, closing the door behind with his foot and walking forward to push EJ back against his bed, his knees hitting the mattress to make him sit. Tyson’s crawling on his lap the next second.

“Hey babe, easy, we’ve got all night. Don’t you want to unpack first ?” EJ asks, his head lightly tilted to the side, studying Tyson. His hands have automatically winded on his partner’s waist, thumbs lightly pushing on the skin there. 

Tyson’s fingers comes to rest on his neck and the look in his eyes says trouble, _I have a goal and you’re not getting in my way_ \- EJ knows it too well. “You had to wear that shirt.”

“Yeah, you picked it out for me, remember ?” EJ pokes him in the ribs and Tyson huffs.

“Your top button was undone the whole time.”

“Yeah ? I’m not 60 years old or like, a fucking nun, Tys.”

Tyson groans at that and then, without any warning, he’s pushing his face forward, lips closing around EJ’s collarbone before his teeth sink in.

EJ instantly squeezes Tyson’s waist, hard. _“Tyson.”_

Tyson doesn’t raise his head, merely moves to the next spot, a centimeter away, teeth and tongue and a dedication to take care of the whole path from EJ’s collarbone to the top of his throat.

EJ… EJ should know better but he’s also weak and he leaves Tyson three minutes that are already three minutes too many. When it’s too much, he lets one of his hands travel to Tyson’s hair, pulling with the barest hint of force to take Tyson’s mouth away from him. His lips are red, a light blush high on his cheeks, EJ has to kiss him, Tyson opening up under him easily.

Yeah, nope, that’s not good either. Two minutes and he makes that stop too. He keeps Tyson at bay with one hand on his cheek, thumb against his jaw. “Hey, what was that about ?”

Tyson shrugs, makes his best impression of a sheepish expression. “You had this whole… Expanse of skin exposed for _hours_. It was basically begging to be bruised up. I’m sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

EJ has to roll his eyes at that because A) typical Tyson and B) he’d missed this, way too much.

“It’s not like anyone is gonna fine you. Being in a relationship with the captain and the other A got to have its advantages,” Tyson says in his _worst_ attempt at a serious voice before leaning forward to kiss the tip of EJ’s nose.

“You’re the worst.”

“Yes. And you love me anyway.”

“And I love you anyway.”

Tyson makes the sweetest face at that and EJ has to kiss him one more time before lifting him from his thighs effortlessly to put him on his feet on the ground.

“Come on, go unpack and then we’ll let the others take a look at your handy work and I’ll take care of you.”

Tyson laughs and he brings EJ forward with one hand hand fisted on his shirt. The thumb of his other hand goes up to dig a little on what has to be the beginning of a purple mark. He looks so proud of himself, EJ has one second where he thinks he’s gonna end up keeping him here anyway.

“Okay, good, see you,” Tyson says easily, taking the adult decision for them when he rises on his tiptoes to peck EJ on the lips before turning around to leave the room.

The moment he’s gone, EJ dares take a peak at himself on the bathroom mirror. He looks… _Good._ He raises his hand to touch the marks, his skin red where Tyson’s beginning of a beard has dragged, yellow-ish where Tyson went feral. The picture screamed _mine_ where the teeth dents appeared and _love_ where Tyson had laid soothing kisses afterwards.

He’s going to be chirped to hell and back in the locker room. Nate will blush even if he wasn’t technically involved. Gabe will roll his eyes fondly. Tyson will spring out his proudest smile. Just like they used to.

EJ can live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @ macknnons :)


End file.
